


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 09 最想环游的世界

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [9]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 09 最想环游的世界

_“床上？黄雨萱你好好说话。”_

_“我怎么不记得我有说过？”_

_“靠。黄雨萱你记忆力也太好了吧。”_

这一年并没有想象中难熬。甚至时间流淌得比预期中更为迅速。

李子维和黄雨萱始终保持每天一个电话的频率分享着彼此的生活。

聊天内容包含了超紧张的高三生活、工作室高难度的新案子等日常琐碎，还有莫俊杰求婚成功、陈韵如在宜兰讲座时遇到一个和李子维长得一模一样的男生之类的奇趣新闻。

当然，握紧电话的十分钟里，出现最多的两个字还是“想你”。

为了适时缓解满溢的想念，李子维努力地在一堆工作中挤出时间溜去高雄见女朋友。

独自开车的途中，他思索，要是当年的自己有这股劲头并把它放在念书上，肯定可以顺利考上台大然后出现在凤南高中的宣传栏里。

黄雨萱生日那天，李子维特地从台北赶来。

两人抓紧利用晚自习前的晚餐时间，在学校旁的炸鸡店共进了一顿简单的生日餐并吹了生日蜡烛。

离别时分，长大一岁好胜心也跟着渐长的寿星在车内再次向男朋友证明了一次自己的吻技。

李子维笑着任由她闹，一边轻轻地回吻。

她的睫毛在眼前轻颤，水果味的清甜气息萦绕四周让人无法思考。

“你干嘛笑？”睁开眼睛的小女生有一些不满，把李子维的笑意理解为对自己青涩的嘲笑。

“不许笑！”她羞涩又霸道地去捂他的嘴。

李子维抓着她的手在她手心里亲了亲，“我是在笑我自己，怎么会这么喜欢你。”

这份喜欢，在被时间和距离堆砌起来的想念里，愈发蓬勃疯长。

为了追逐这份喜欢，一个拼命工作抽空往南，一个发奋念书一心向北，只为夏天到来时，能够如愿以偿地收获理想中的丰硕果实。

暑气升腾，热浪再度来袭。

黄雨萱像往常一样，和阿嬷还有伍阿姨一起吃了早餐，然后骑上从卖二手机车的姑姑那里弄来的一台三阳，赶往韵如姐的心理谘商工作室。

除了和被同一所大学国贸系录取的昆布在台北聚了三天，以及偶尔回高雄处理毕业和大学录取事宜，放假至今的剩余时间，黄雨萱几乎都待在台南。

说好跟她“台北见”的某个人，从她考完试就一直在嘉义跟项目。

所幸嘉义距台南不远，李子维有空就会回来找她玩。

不过也不见得想出去玩，黄雨萱就有档期可以奉陪。

凭借着热情大方的态度和一股子机灵劲儿，黄雨萱在短时间内就成功晋升为一名优秀的前台小客服。

白天，她在陈韵如的工作室负责安排和接待络绎不绝的预约谘商者，晚上则会去凤南小队三人合开的海边民宿帮忙。

“老板娘，我们可以去吃饭了吗？”帮忙做了三杯水果汁和两份意大利面的李子维走出民宿厨房，看见小女朋友还在不停地跑来跑去。

她打开抽屉清点了一遍房间钥匙，在笔记本上做好记录，然后才抬头对单手撑在柜台上望着她的男朋友说：“我很忙啦，等一下啦。”

“还要等一下吼！我快饿死了啦！”

明明李子维才是老板，但好像黄雨萱比他更像一个合格的经营者。

今天难得收工早，李子维匆匆从嘉义赶回来约女朋友吃晚餐。

好不容易从陈韵如那里把她挖走，结果半路上黄雨萱接到民宿前台芷涵的请假电话，想请她帮突然发烧的自己顶一下班。

“为什么她请假都不跟我这个老板讲？”李子维一边开着黄雨萱的机车载她前往民宿，一边不爽地嘀咕。

“还不是你从来不管。”轻嗔的同时，小女生用手拍了拍他的腰。

民宿的实际运营人是陈韵如的妈妈吴瑛婵女士，另外还外聘了几个帮手。陈韵如和莫俊杰有空也会去帮忙。

只有李子维，积极参与了选址设计装修等前期工作，民宿开起来后就不再插手经营管理，自得其乐地当起了挂名老板。

见李子维不说话，黄雨萱以为他在闹情绪。

“生气啦？等会瑛婵阿姨来了我就可以走了啦！”

说完，又耍赖地在他腰间捏了一把。

机车轻微地偏了一下。

李子维稳完车把，连忙抓住女朋友不安分的小手，“别乱动。”

黄雨萱吐吐舌头，老实地用手臂圈住他，把脸紧紧贴上他的后背，“等我下班我们去夜市吃担仔面和水果冰吧。”

快三十岁的纯情少男脸红到脖子根，佯装镇定地回答了一句“嗯”。

刚排练完毕的台南业余老年合唱团主力团员吴瑛婵女士急急忙忙地赶来民宿接了黄雨萱的班。

于是，一对情侣终于能够出发享受甜蜜的约会时光。

盛夏的夜市人气爆棚。

在各个摊位都竖立着的高耸旗帜下方，食物在铁板上发出“滋滋”的声响，混杂的香味飘荡在潮热的空气中。

食客们随意地围坐着边吃边聊，流动小贩从身边走过自带响亮的吆喝声。

肚子快撑爆的黄雨萱在琳琅满目的饰品小摊边走走停停，有一搭没一搭地跟李子维聊着天。

“我昨天在韵如姐那边见到了那个传说中跟你长得一模一样的人欸！”

“蛤？怎么可能有人跟我一样帅吼？”李子维不以为然地喝了一口手里的西瓜汁。

黄雨萱回想起那个腼腆又清秀的男生。

其实只是相貌相似，整体感觉跟李子维完全不一样。

“反正比你年轻啦。”

小女生挑衅完就要逃，被李子维一把抓回来。

“再说一遍。”李子维将一只手放在黄雨萱的脖子前假装要挠她痒。

自从有一次无意中发现她的脖子特别怕痒，他总喜欢在她捣乱时以此“威胁”她。

黄雨萱躲闪了两下发现依旧被李子维紧搂着，顿时露出求饶的表情，假模假样地叫了一声“子维哥”。

谁知李子维刚一松手，她就在他腰间捏了一把并迅速逃走。

“别以为我没发现你的弱点哦！”

得意洋洋的小脸被连成片的小摊上明晃晃的灯管照得发亮。

纯情少男无奈地笑，那片刻的身体僵硬还是被如此聪敏的女朋友捕捉到。

他也有了小把柄在她手上。

持续的好奇心和莫名的好胜心促使他们不断靠近对方，并且在探索对方世界的道路上乐此不疲。

感情于他们，充满了互相发掘和逗乐的情趣。

而且，从来都是旗鼓相当，势均力敌。

即便是很多年后，李子维还是会在发现黄雨萱午睡打呼噜时，兴奋地录音并恶作剧外放，被清醒过来的某人满屋子追打也不忘拍视频记录她的窘样。

作为来自黄雨萱的“回报”，某天李子维上班时响起的手机铃声，是他自己洗澡时的忘情歌声。

八月末的一天，陈韵如和莫俊杰的婚礼如期举行。

台风过后的天空碧蓝如洗，气温还未回升到此前的炙烤模式。

一切，都显得刚刚好。

婚礼地点就放在民宿的院子。

由于两人都偏爱低调，只邀请了一些走得近的亲朋好友共同庆祝。

横向生长在民宿入口上方的树枝被挂上了浅香槟色纱幔装饰成拱门。

穿过飘逸的浪漫，院子小径边一连串小巧可爱的爱心插牌将宾客引入草坪中央的自助餐区域。

长桌上摆放了各类美食和美酒，穿插着几簇置于玻璃瓶的鲜花作为点缀。

白色的满天星包围着一朵浅色玫瑰。

简单，却足以展现新人的用心。

唯一的伴娘黄雨萱为了这场婚礼前前后后出了不少力。

身兼数职的她一边在民宿二楼陪新娘化妆，一边从窗口远程电话指挥唯一的伴郎李子维检查院子里的灯光。

正在涂口红的陈韵如看着她使唤李子维的架势不禁动了动嘴角，马上被大学室友兼化妆师湘闵勒令不许笑。

挂掉电话的黄雨萱蹲到新娘身边，搀住她的手感叹：“韵如姐，你好美哦！”

想到韵如姐马上要出嫁，虽然是嫁给人超好的俊杰哥，可是小女生心里还是莫名的酸涩。宛若自己的亲姐姐要离家嫁人般不舍。

一整个夏天，和黄雨萱朝夕相处的，并不是男朋友李子维，而是她的女神陈韵如。

白天在工作室帮忙还不够，有好几个晚上，她跟着陈韵如回家蹭饭，玩到大半夜就厚脸皮地睡在了女神家。

从一开始对她相貌的惊讶，到后来看到她出现在自家早餐桌上也见怪不怪，瑛婵女士和陈思源亦渐渐把黄雨萱当作一家人看待。

陈韵如打心底里喜欢这个“妹妹”。

同寝共眠的那些夏夜，两个人叽叽咕咕地有说不完的话。

黄雨萱总有源源不断的问题，陈韵如总有温柔而真诚的回答。

“韵如姐，你那个时候为什么会喜欢李子维啊？”

“就觉得他总是很快乐很阳光，好像可以把我灰暗的人生照亮。其实那个时候我有感觉到莫俊杰有点喜欢我，可我总觉得他是想拯救我，我以为我要的不是被拯救。然后我的告白被李子维拒绝，当天晚上又出了车祸，在医院醒来的时候莫俊杰直接将我抱住，在那个拥抱里，我才渐渐明白，我喜欢李子维就是想被拯救，想要有个温暖的人把我从孤独的深渊里救出来。”

“那你后来就跟俊杰哥恋爱咯？”

“没有啊，我们是我去美国以后才开始交往的。他是高中就有跟我告白啦，但我感觉那个时候我自己都不爱自己，我没有办法好好爱别人。”

“那你们之后怎么过了这么久又开始交往啦？”

“我知道能被一个人放在心上，从来都不是理所当然的事，应该要被好好珍惜才对。可我一直在跟自己和解，对感情的事无力回应。莫俊杰为了不给我压力，口头上说我们各自去好好过自己的人生，有喜欢的对象也可以交往看看，如果我哪天准备好接受他而他又正好还喜欢我，那我们就在一起……但我知道他其实一直在等我。人越长大顾虑就会越多，我一边念心理学，一边却不太敢好好整理自己的内心，我怕自己还不够好辜负他的一片真心。后来我到了美国念书，有一天同学邀请我一起去海边，大海好美，我很想找一个人分享，脑海中出现的第一个人就是莫俊杰。”

美国时间下午三点，台南正是凌晨。

陈韵如突然决定任性一次，拿出手机拨通了号码。

忐忑的几下“嘟”声后，电话被接起。

听筒里传来海水的声音。

沉静，安宁，由远及近。

莫俊杰将手机移至右耳，黑暗中只剩下慌乱的心跳声。

然而，这个慌乱的心跳声并不完全只来自于他。

“陈韵如，我很想你。”他揉揉眼睛，微笑着问电话那头的人：“你是不是也有在想我？”

“黄雨萱，你们好没啊？再不下来天都快黑了欸！”已经在仪式区就位的伴郎对着手机大喊。

“来了啦来了啦，在楼梯上了！仙女下凡也需要时间的好咩！”电话被迅速挂断。

李子维的手机开了免提，托放在他和莫俊杰之间。

听到通话内容的宾客们发出轻轻的笑声，纷纷自觉地走到观礼区站定。

莫俊杰本来只是想让他打个电话问一下楼上的进度，以确定仪式开始的时间。

结果这对伴郎伴娘直接帮他拉开了婚礼的序幕。

夕阳将天空染成绮丽的橙红色。

伴随着轻柔的音乐，身着蕾丝复古婚纱的新娘从民宿内缓缓走出。

略施粉黛的陈韵如恬静中多了几分生动。

手里一小束白玫瑰和铃兰扎成的捧花，恰到好处地衬托出她的清新气质。

一身白色西装的新郎目不转睛地迎接世界上最美的新娘走到自己身边。

两人相视而笑，自然地十指紧扣。

婚礼仪式简洁而温馨。

交换完由伴娘送上的戒指后，陈韵如接过主持人手中的话筒。

“首先感谢大家来参加我和俊杰的婚礼。”她微笑着一一看向妈妈、弟弟、舅舅、莫奶奶、伴郎伴娘和众多来宾，还有躲在人群后许久未见的父亲。“感谢大家百忙之中来为我们送上祝福。”

随后，她转向新郎，眼神幸福而坚定。

“当然我最想感谢的，是我的丈夫，莫俊杰。”

“我以前总觉得，我要很努力地变成更开朗更活泼或是别的什么样子我才值得被人喜欢。可是你却一直告诉我，即使我是有点孤僻、不爱社交、不那么自信的陈韵如，我也同样值得被爱。当我没办法接纳自己接纳世界的时候，是你一直在我身边鼓励我，让我自由地做我自己。是你让我感受到，这个世界上有如此让人安心的陪伴，也是你让我相信，这个世界上有无条件的爱。”

“俊杰，谢谢你，如此爱我。也谢谢你，教会我如何去爱，并且给我机会让我爱你。”

莫俊杰拿纸巾帮新娘擦了擦眼泪，轻轻搂了一下她的肩膀。

陈韵如将话筒递给他，示意接下来是他的致词时间。

新郎从口袋里掏出一张小纸片，不好意思地笑了一下。

“很多时候，我觉得这个世界很吵，让我只能捂住耳朵，在没有任何声音的安静里，用眼睛去理解世界的声音。我知道我很奇怪，这世界上，没有人跟我一样。直到，我遇见了这世界上，另一个同样奇怪的女孩。”

“第一次看见你是在学校，那时候的你，总是戴着耳机，总是避开身边的人，总是一个人躲得远远的。不知道为什么，当我第一次看到你的时候，我心里就有一种感觉，感觉你跟我一样。曾经，我总觉得不会有人懂我，不会有人在乎我心里在想什么，不管我多么用力地喊着，都不会有人听得见我的声音。但我心里比谁都清楚，其实我是希望能有那么一个人是懂我的，是在乎我心里在想什么的，就算我从没有开口，她还是听得到我的声音。从那个时候开始，我就很想成为那个能懂你的人，那个能在乎你心里在想什么的人。”

“我记得你很傻地问过我，变自信的陈韵如我还喜欢吗。答案是，当然喜欢。看到你越来越喜欢自己，我怎么会不为你高兴。韵如，不管是怎么样的你，我都喜欢，只因为你是陈韵如。”

“我觉得自己很幸运，谢谢你愿意让我成为那个能懂你在乎你陪伴你的人。韵如，我爱你，我们一定一定会很幸福的。”

新人相拥亲吻。

一旁的伴娘早已哭成泪人。

李子维忙着给她递纸巾，心里生出淡淡的忧虑，万一他们结婚时作为新娘的黄雨萱也哭成这样该怎么办。

晚宴在瑛婵女士的歌声中走向尾声。

送走宾客后，新人和几个住在民宿的好友坐在院子草坪上喝酒聊天。

黄雨萱陪陈韵如上楼换掉礼服、卸妆梳洗，顺便自己也回房间换下白色刺绣小洋装，冲了个澡。

再次下楼时，草坪上东倒西歪地躺了两个人。一个是新郎，另一个是伴郎。

两人手里还举着空酒瓶，脸上通红一片，傻乎乎地大笑着相互打趣。

已然一副喝多了的样子。

黄雨萱扛着李子维走上三楼时，极度后悔刚才逞能婉拒了其他人的帮忙。

更加后悔的是，洗完澡换上了一件吊带碎花连衣裙。

男朋友左摇右晃，肩带摇摇欲坠。

好不容易把醉鬼扔到床上，他还闭着眼睛不满地嘟囔了几句。

民宿院子的暖黄色灯光照进房间，平添几分暧昧。

黄雨萱顾不上开灯，先急忙打开空调。接着又走去关阳台门。

她帮李子维选了民宿里她最喜欢的一间房间。

白天可以看见大海，晚上可以吹到海风。

关上门的瞬间，海水的声音也被隔绝在外。

突然，有人从后面将她紧紧抱住。

“靠，李子维，你想吓死人哦？”

黄雨萱急忙转身，对上的是一双温柔迷离的眼睛。

吻来得汹涌急促。

李子维双手放在黄雨萱裸露的肩膀上，将她按到玻璃门上。

背后刹那的冰凉和面前持续升温的火热，让黄雨萱陷入一种迷醉的混乱。

舌头撬开了牙齿，在口腔内肆意游走。

唇瓣被摩擦得滚烫。唇齿间尽是柔软的舔舐和吸吮。

虽然两人之前已经吻过很多次，黄雨萱自认接吻水平不赖，但是第一次面对如此充满侵略性的吻，一时之间她竟不知该如何回应，只能全盘接受李子维的进攻和索取。

慢慢地，李子维口腔内残留的酒精好像转移给了黄雨萱。

她情不自禁地用手勾紧他的脖子，用舌头去卷动他的舌尖。

酒味和少女的清甜混合成一种催情剂。

两人吻得愈发热烈，愈发难舍难分。

黄雨萱被李子维吻着带到床边。

触碰到床单的那一秒，她终于恢复了一丝理智。

正当她犹豫要不要阻止正在亲吻自己肩膀的男友时，压在她身上的李子维突然停了下来。

等待了几秒，耳边传来均匀的呼吸声。

“李子维你睡着了哦？”

拍了他两下。没动静。

黄雨萱被压得喘不过气，用力将他推到旁边，不忘拉过毯子帮他盖上。

正想起身回房睡觉，某人翻了个身环住了她的腰。

明亮的早晨干脆利落地透过没拉窗帘的玻璃门宣告自己的到来。

黄雨萱醒来时，李子维的鼻息近在咫尺。

他睡着的样子很乖。嘴角微微向上，好像在做一个好梦。

黄雨萱撑起头，忍不住用指尖去抚摸他的睡脸。

沿着额头向下，眉心，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴。

谁知手指刚一离开皮肤，就被仍闭着眼睛的李子维抓回来放在嘴边轻吻。

黄雨萱见他笑意盈盈，便问：“你在开心什么？”

“我做了一个梦。梦见我们睡在一起……”

话一出口，突然清醒的李子维惊恐地看向身边的女友，“黄雨萱你为什么在我房间里？！”

“你那什么脸啊？昨晚是你抓着我不让我走的欸！”黄雨萱抽回手，不悦地说道。

昨晚……李子维记得自己很开心，和莫俊杰喝了很多酒，之后的记忆就开始断片。

依稀中，好像有人扶他走楼梯，好像有人和他接吻，好像倾身压到了一团柔软……

想到这，他连忙掀起毯子检查了一下自己的衣服。

“你在看什么啦！”黄雨萱觉得他的举动就像在说自己对他做了什么，“昨晚是你压在我身上，然后你就睡着了！”

李子维庆幸没在喝醉时对黄雨萱做出什么出格的事。不过，看她一脸严肃就忍不住想逗她：“诶，我听你语气怎么好像有点失望吼？”

“李子维！”黄雨萱满脸通红，举起手臂就要打他。

李子维顺势把她拉向自己，圈在怀里，“还早，继续睡吧，我抱着你睡。”

夏日早间的阳光直直地照在相拥而卧的两人身上。

“诶，黄雨萱。”

“干嘛？”

“你去把窗帘拉一下。”

**BGM：最想环游的世界——梁静茹**

**专辑《闪亮的星》**


End file.
